Nathaniel x Castiel Fanfiction
by takanokeks
Summary: After another fight, Castiel discovers his feeling for Nathaniel. How will their relationship proceed?
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel was pissed. He had had a fight with the rebellious Castiel again and was now on his way back to the student council room. Sometimes he wished he could read the redhead's thoughts. Why did he appear when he called him when he was going to refuse any suggestion of his anyway? Nathaniel shook his head as he closed the door. He had to stop thinking about Castiel right now, he would deal with him later.

Castiel leaned against the wall of the restroom. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. The boy closed his eyes and frowned. Why was he feeling so insecure lately when fighting with Nathaniel? Was it that something had changed in the blonde's behaviour? No. Castiel shook his had and took a deep breath. 'As full of himself as ever', he mumbled to himself, blowing some smoke into the room. A boy who was washing his hands turned his head. 'You know...smoking at school grounds isn't allowed.' 'What do you care?!', Castiel snapped angrily. The boy lifted his shoulders and left the restroom just at the moment Nathaniel entered. He stopped for a moment, then slowly walked towards Castiel with an annoyed look on his pretty face. 'How often do I have to tell you: No smoking at school grounds!' Nathaniel still was in a bad mood and the tone of his voice made it clear that he would not tolerate any back talk. But Castiel was too nervous to read the signs. He desperately tried to get his heartbeat under control as he smirked and prepared himself for another fight. 'Yeah, yeah, calm down Mr. Pres.' Castiel threw the cigarette on the floor. 'See?' He looked at Nathaniel and tried to leave. Nathaniel stepped in his way lifting an eyebrow and forcing Castiel to stop. 'Do it properly.' Nathaniel's voice sounded dangerous and even the rebellious redhead noticed that the situation was bad for him. He took a step back and glared at Nathaniel. 'So what're you gonna do? Punch me?' The student body president looked at him calmly, taking a step towards him. Castiel walked back again, his nervousness turning into fear. He knew he was strong, but Nathaniel wasn't weak either and if he really intended to beat him up with this attitude there was no way Castiel could even properly defend himself. He jerked as he backed into the wall, Nathaniel right in front of him. The redhead blushed as their bodies nearly touched and tried to look away, but Nathaniel held his chin, forcing Castiel to look at his face. 'Listen. Stop. Disobeying. Our. School's. Rules. You're a student here and if you don't want to be in a lot of trouble you'd better listen to what people are telling you. Castiel didn't really get what he was told. His heart was beating like crazy and he wasn't able to control it anymore. He closed his eyes so that he didn't have to look into those fierce golden eyes. 'Castiel!' Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's wrists and held his arms over the boy's head. The teen took the chance and turned his head. 'Stop fooling around! Are you listening?! Hey!' Castiel wished he could just fade into air. He was shaking all over at this rate, trying to hide his blushed cheeks from the boy who was still holding his wrists. Nathaniel frowned. 'Uh...are you okay? Castiel?' He let go of the redhead's wrists. Castiel slowly put his arms down. He still didn't dare to look at Nathaniel as he walked out of the restroom. 'I'm going home', he said without looking back at the student body president who had followed him.

Nathaniel was surprised. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from the rebellious teen who was always trying to make him angry somehow. He had accepted the fact that he had feelings for Castiel after talking about it with a friend, althoug he didn't really know how to deal with it. He smiled as he thought of Castiel's shy reactions to his touches. Maybe his feelings weren't one-sided at all. With that bunch of positive thoughts Nathaniel returned to his work.

While Nathaniel was working with a bright smile on his face Castiel sat on his bed, still trying to calm down. He was confused. What was with that reaction of his when Nathaniel had touched him? It couldn't be that- no, definitely no! Castiel covered his face with his hands. 'No...'


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel sighed as he turned off his alarm clock. He hated Fridays. Especially in summer when there were swimming lessons. Although he always had loved the sea he didn't like swimming at all and he hated the smell of chlorine of the school's swimming pool. 'Well, I guess I can't help it, huh?' After getting up and preparing for school he went to the living room to have breakfast. While eating his toast he thought about Castiel. He didn't see really much of him after what had happened on Wednesday. He wasn's even sure whether the boy had been in school on Thursday or not. He sighed again. At least he was going to see Castiel today, the redheaded teen never missed the opportunity to go swimming. Nathaniel grabbed his bag and left the house to meet up with his friends.

'What's with that gloomy look?', Yami asked, splashing water at some other girls in the swimming pool with her feet. Yami was a very good friend of Nathaniel, the one with whom he had talked about his feelings towards Castiel. 'Uh, nothing special. Just Friday again, ya know.' He tried to smile. 'Another fight with Castiel, is it?' Yami looked at him, smiling fondly. 'How do you always know such things?' Nathaniel laughed. 'I'm a witch!' Yami answered, sliding into the water and joining the other girls, giggling and splashing about.

Castiel was in the water, trying to concentrate on swimming while the teacher was watching him. He usually did very well, but today he felt weak. He hadn't eaten anything since his last fight with Nathaniel and he hadn't felt like having breakfirst this morning either. He glanced to the edge of the pool where the student body president was sitting and watching him. 'Ok Castiel, that's it for today!', the teacher shouted. Castiel watched him turning to a girl who seemed to have asked him a question as his vision started to blur. 'Shit...' Castiel felt dizzy. He tried to move and leave the pool, but it seemed that he wasn't able to control his body anymore. He gasped as his head dipped under the surface and swallowed some water. He coughed and gasped for air again, but as a result he only swallowed more water. 'Am I going to die?...' Castiel tried to keep on to his thoughts but his head was empty. He was about to faint as he felt strong arms clasping around his waist, pulling him back to the surface again.

Nathaniel had sat at the edge of the pool watching Castiel for a while now. The boy looked even paler than usual today and seemed to have problems to concentrate. Nathaniel was relieved as the teacher dismissed Castiel for the day and turned to talk to a girl who had asked him a question, when he noticed the exhausted expression on Castiel's face turning into shock.

Just as he stood up Castiel's head disappeared and Nathaniel saw some bubbles on the surface. Without thinking twice he jumped into the water, plunging to look for Castiel. The water burned in his eyes, but as soon as his vision had cleared again he noticed the redheaded boy desperately gasping for air. He hurried to get next to Castiel and grabbed him to pull him back to the surface again.

As they finally reached the surface of the pool Castiel was completely at his limit. He desperately clung on to Nathaniel, shaking all over, coughing and gasping for air. 'Haah...hah...I-I...' 'Shhh, it's all okay now.' Nathaniel petted Castiel's head and headed for the edge of the pool, supporting the boy as good as possible and helping him out of the water. By now a small group of students had gathered around the pool, others were watching from a distance, wondering what was going on. Some of them were whispering to each other. It was rare to see Nathaniel and Castiel so close together since they were known to despise each other and never missing the opportunity to have a fight.

The teacher came running with a towel and put it around Castiel's trembling shoulders. 'Are you allright?', he asked, his voice sounded worried and upset. Since Castiel didn't seem to be able to answer any questions in this state Nathaniel decided to answer. 'I think he's in a bit of a shock', he said. 'Is it okay if I take him home right now?' 'Well, since this was your last lesson anyways it should be allright', the teacher answered. 'Please make sure to contact the school when you're home.' 'Sure.' Nathaniel started to head towards the boys' changing room, still supporting Castiel. Suddenly the redhead stopped walking. 'Uhh...' Nathaniel felt the cold body clenching under his fingers as Castiel started to retch, violently throwing up the water he had swallowed before. Nathaniel was surprised for a moment, then he pushed back Castiel's hair and softly stroked his back until the violent shaking and the retching and coughing had stopped. 'Ah, I-I'm sorry, I...', Castiel stammered. He seemed completely out of his usual self. Nathaniel decided to take the opportunity to be near him and look after him as long as possible. 'It's ok. C'mon, I'll take you home.'

After they left school, Nathaniel decided to take a taxi to Castiel's place. The boy still looked awfully pale. Castiel had thrown up again after getting changed and Nathaniel didn't think that he would be able to walk home. He gave the taxi driver Castiel's adress and got the redhead into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, a new chapter! ^^ I am deeply sorry that it took so long, school is killing me and I don't find much time to write.**

**Sooo, about this chapter. I have no idea where or how Castiel lives, so I just made something up that suits my taste. And sorry about the neighbour, I like Castiel having a whole different side and just pretending to be tough. Also, I completely ignored the fact that he owns a dog because...well, I don't know, but I like it better this way. It's a fanfiction after all. ^^ I hope you are not bothered by that. Well, that's it, I don't want to spoil it for you. XD Please enjoy! :*****

* * *

Nathaniel was pretty surprised as they left the car at the adress he had given the driver. They stood in front of a large apartment bulding. Nathaniel wasn't sure if he had remembered the adress correctly, but Castiel started to walk towards the glass front doors of the building.

The two boys took the lift to one of the upper floors. Nathaniel didn't let his eyes off Castiel for one second. The redheaded teen hadn't said a word since they had gotten on the taxi. He still looked very pale and shivered from time to time. After getting off the lift Castiel opened the door to his apartment and stepped in with a sigh of relief. Nathaniel closed the door behind them. 'I think you should go to bed and rest a little.' Castiel stood in front of him, his head lowered so that his hair fell into his face. 'Thank you...' It was a hoarse whisper. Castiel slowly walked into his bedroom, head still lowered. He didn't dare to look at Nathaniel.

Castiel didn't want to talk to Nathaniel nor did he want to even look at him. He felt so embarassed. He was glad to be able to walk into his bedroom without stumbling and having to get help from the other boy again. _Dammit. _He tried to hold back tears as he entered the room. He didn't bother to close the door behind him. _What's wrong with me? _The teen rubbed his eyes. _Must be lack of sleep._ He dropped his clothes on the floor and crawled into the bed after putting on some pyjamas and lowering the shutters.

The blonde decided to make some tea to warm Castiel up. He started to search the kitchen, without success. 'Hah...I should've known...' _Maybe one of the neighbours has got some tea for me? _'I'll be right back!' He left the apartment and rang the doorbell of the one right next to Castiel's. After a while the door opened and a small old woman smiled at Nathaniel with a warm expression. 'How can I help you, young man?' Nathaniel felt somehow relieved that it wasn't some unfriendly businessman who had opened the door. He smiled back at the old lady. 'I'm sorry to bother you. Would you happen to have some tea to borrow me? My friend isn't feeling well and he doesn't have any.' 'Sure. Just wait a moment.' The old woman stepped back into her apartment but soon returned with a box of herbal tea. 'Here you go, young man.' She handed the box to Nathaniel. 'What was your name again?', she asked. 'Umm... I'm Nathaniel. Nice to meet you.' 'Aah, I thought I knew you. Aren't you one of Castiel's friends?' 'Huh, you know Castiel?' The old lady snickered. 'Well, I have known his mother since her early childhood. He sometimes goes shopping for me.' Now Nathaniel was more than surprised. _He goes shopping for his old neighbour? Are we talking about the same Castiel here? _The woman snickered again. 'You seem to be surprised, young man.' 'Well, yes, to be honest.' He smiled sheepishly. 'I didn't know he was that kind of person.' 'Oh my, that boy.' She smiled warmly. 'He is nicer than he appears to be. He has told me a lot about you.' _That couldn't have been anything good. _'Well, I hope you don't think too badly about me.' The lady's smile got even brighter. 'Not at all. And I think you might have the wrong idea about something here.' She looked at her watch. 'Oh my, it's so late already. I have to feed my cat.' Before Nathaniel could reply anything she had closed the door and disappeared into her appartment again. Nathaniel was confused. He stood in front of the door for a moment, then he shook his head. _No time for that now._

As he returned to Castiel's apartment the readhead seemed to have already gone to bed. He put on the water and made a large cup of the aromatic herbal tea for Castiel.

The door to the bedroom was opened and the shutters were lowered. Nathaniel spotted Castiel lying in a king-size bed in the middle of the room. He looked rather fragile in the large bed and the darkness of the room. The blonde entered the room and walked towards the bed. 'Castiel?', he called the boy's name as he stood next to him beside the bed.

Castiel was at the edge of falling asleep when Nathaniel's soft voice woke him up again. He opened his eyes and looked at the shilouette of the blonde in front of him. 'Did I wake you up?', Nathaniel asked. Castiel shook his head. He was glad that Nathaniel couldn't see the blush on his cheeks in the dim light the shutters let into the room. The blonde smiled. 'Do you feel better now? Here, I made you some tea.' Castiel felt more embarassed with every passing moment. Thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't know how to react in a situation like that. What had happened a few days ago had completely thrown him off course. He was confused by his own feelings and didn't know how to act towards Nathaniel, even though he never had had a problem with that before. Well, before _those _feelings had started to bother him.

Nathaniel could see that Castiel was thinking hard. He seemed to be bothered by something and the blonde figured that it had something to do with him. 'You know...I can go if you feel uneasy about having me near you.' Castiel turned his head away from Nathaniel. 'It...it's not like that. It's just...it's kinda embarassing. I mean...one guy taking care of another...isn't that weird?' He looked at the other boy again. Nathaniel burst out laughing. '_That?! _That's your problem?' He sat down on the bed. 'Sorry. I didn't expect that. Since you are always acting so hostile towards me, I figured you had a problem with me taking care of you because of _that_.' 'No, I don't. I just feel embarassed. I don't like showing my week side to others.' Nathaniel was surprised by Castiel's honesty. He decided to take the opportunity and talk to him about his feelings. It was a single opportunity, if he didn't talk to Castiel right now he would never get the chance again or only get laughed at. He looked at Castiel who had snuggled down in the soft bedcovers. 'Castiel?' 'Hm?' The boy peeked at him from under the covers with a sleepy look. 'There is something I would like to talk to you about.'

* * *

**Aaaand cliffhanger! XD I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter! ^^ Well, I don't really like this one because it's too short and somehow cheesy. (Do I _ever _like _anything _I write? XD)**

**I hope you enjoy it anyway. ;***

* * *

Castiel was tired. He hoped that the 'somehing' that Nathaniel wanted to talk about had nothing to do with any absentee notes or other forms he wanted him to sign.

The blonde took a deep breath. 'Okay. I am not going to force this conversation on you and you can interrupt me and tell me to leave anytime.' _I knew it! _Castiel closed his eyes but kept quiet.

'I never thought I would ever get the chance to talk to you about this. Well...umm...' He took another deep breath. 'I know this is sudden and it might sound weird because I never thought something like this would happen myself. It _is_ the most unlikely thing to happen anyway and I don't know how to deal with these feelings...but the thing is...I've been in love with you for quite a while now.'

Nathaniel's confession caught the redhead completely off guard. 'Whaaaat?!' Nathaniel looked at him in shock. 'I-I'm sorry, I'm going to leave immediately. Remember to drink the tea.' The blonde stood up and turned around to leave the room when he felt a cold hand grab his wrist. 'Wait!' Nathaniel faced Castiel with a surprised look. 'What is it?' Castiel his gaze away, still holding Nathaniel's wrist.

'I...actually...I think I might feel the same...about you.' _Sheesh, how embarrassing! _Castiel knew his face was bright red by now and he hated it. The blonde shook Castiel's hand off his wrist and looked at the boys face seriously. 'Do you really mean it?' The teen turned his head to face Nathaniel. 'What the...of course I mean it, do you honestly think I would say something that embarassing just for fun?!'

Nathaniel looked surprised for a moment, then he smiled tenderly. He sat down on the bed again and leaned towards Castiel. 'So...you wanna be my boyfriend then?' 'Wha...what are you saying, idiot!' Nathaniel laughed. 'That's not an answer.' Castiel felt like his face had gotten redder again, if that was even possible. He dropped his gaze again. 'I guess...'

Nathaniel chuckled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Castiel's lips. 'Okay, that's settled then.' Castiel gasped. 'You don't have to look like a UFO just crashed into your bedroom. It's only natural for lovers to do something like this, right?'

Castiel didn't answer. He still was trying to organize his thoughts. Everything seemed to be going so fast. They always had been fighting, they were known to hate each other by the other students and even the teachers could tell that their relationship hadn't been all that good.

And now, within not even half a day, they had become more than friends.

_Lovers...it doesn't sound bad at all._

'Here.' Nathaniel picked up the cup of tea that he had put on the bedside table and handed it to Castiel. 'You should drink it as long as it's still warm.' 'Ah, thank you.' Castiel smiled at him. It wasn't his usual sneer that he used to wear at school. This smile was friendly and warm, the redhead's face looked soft and vulnerable. Nathaniel was stunned. _What a cute smile! _He hadn't expected anything but rejection when he had decided to tell Castiel about his feelings. That Castiel had not only accepted his feelings but also returned them seemed like a dream to the blonde. He had learned a lot about Castiel within the last few hours. He had even been able to discover a whole different side to the rebellious redhead who always seemed to cause nothing but trouble for others. He was glad to have fallen in love with him.

Nathaniel watched Castiel finishing his tea. Even though he was incredibly happy he was also worried. The tired expression had returned to the redheaded teens face and he seemed to space out from time to time. _He must be completely exhausted from all the stress today. It's amazing that he's still awake._

Castiel sighed as he lay down again and closed his eyes. He heard Nathaniel taking the cup back to the kitchen and closing the door behind him as he returned to the bedroom. He felt how the blonde lay down beside him. Without thinking about it Castiel snuggled up to him, seeking the warmth of the other boy's body. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around the redhead's body. He felt Nathaniel's breath against his cheek and the beating of his own heart against his chest. _Lovers..._ And with another sigh Castiel finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note to myself: Gain more self confidence (or write your stories at times normal people would write them and not at 1 a.m.) ^^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am really, really sorry because this one's so damn short and it took me forever to upload it. Please forgive me and let me explain. Well, long story short: First, my laptop was broken, then I had to go on a terrible school trip for a week and last but not least I moved and didn't have any internet connection up until now. So, sorry again!**

**I promise, the next one will be longer and ****definetely more interesting!**

* * *

As Castiel woke up, he had the strange feeling that something was missing, even though he didn't have a clue what it was. He sat up to look at his alarm clock. _8.30 a.m... when the hell did I go to bed? I can't remember a damn thing! _He growled and looked down at the empty space in the bed next to him.

He rubbed his eyes and suddenly everything came back to his mind. His face went bright red as he remembered the short lip contact he had had with Nathaniel. _I still can't believe that I am actually in love with him. _

Castiel sighed and got up, somehow relieved that Nathaniel didn't seem to be there anymore. He couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed though.

As he entered the kitchen, a wonderful breakfast was waiting for him on the table and he heard someone humming the melody of a song that had been on the radio lately.

He tried to hide his embarrassment and started walking towards the blonde who seemed to be in an unbelievingly good mood.

"Ah, good morning Castiel! Did you sleep well? How are you today?" he asked with a beaming smile and shining eyes. The redhead blushed again. Why did this guy always have to be so straightforward? "Uh, I slept fine, I guess. Thank you. And I'm much better today. Thanks to you..." He avoided the other boy's gaze.

Nathaniel smiled. He walked over and kissed him on his forehead. "He-hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Castiel jumped back. "Didn't you say you feel the same about me?" the blonde asked.

"Well, yeah. But..." Castiel lifted his head and glared at Nathaniel. "I'm just not used to it yet, okay?! Got a problem with that?" Nathaniel shook his head and laughed. "And stop laughing at me!" The other boy stepped towards Castiel and shortened the distance between their bodies. "I'll stop laughing if you give me a good-morning-kiss."

"What the- ?!" Castiel's face was almost as red as his hair and he still glared at Nathaniel. Then he took a deep breath. "Allright. But only one little kiss. Don't you dare to try anything funny!"

He leaned forward to kiss Nathaniel but the moment his lips reached the other's the blonde pulled him close and deepened the kiss.

After a while both broke the kiss breathlessly. Castiel stared at Nathaniel with his eyes wide. "Did you _have to_ use tongue?!" he asked accusingly. "Well, you seemed to like it, judging by the way you kissed me back."

Castiel gasped. "You..." His face looked red and angry again. "Oh, that reminds me. I made breakfast, you need to eat something," Nathaniel said and walked over to the table. "Come on!"

Castiel looked at the table. The breakfast looked delicious and he really hadn't eaten anything in a long time. His stomach growled. He decided to forgive Nathaniel for his rude actions and sat down to enjoy the breakfast.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's not very good this time... -.- I just wanted to show you that I am still uploading. The next chapter will be set some time after this one, so the relationship between Nathaniel and Castiel will have deepened a little. ;D Becaaaause... my school trip was terrible BUT it inspired me. Our couple will go on a school trip next time. And I promise that some _interesting_ things will be happening...**

**See ya!**


End file.
